Modular spray gun manifold assemblies that include a plurality of laterally spaced spray guns supported in a row for discharging an elongated spray pattern are known. Such manifolds are used, for example, in pill coating machines in the pharmaceutical industry. In these applications, the manifold must be movable between a predetermined operative position relative to a rotatable pill tumbler for applying the coating and a position in which the manifold is arranged away from the tumbler to facilitate cleaning.
Current manifold designs require a support structure to hold the spray guns in place. The size and weight of these manifold supports makes it difficult to mount the manifold in cantilever fashion, such as from a pivot door of a pill coating machine and to manipulate the manifold as may be required during use and/or cleaning. Moreover, current manifolds typically require a multiplicity of fluid supply lines that run along the support structure and communicate with each spray nozzle. This type of manifold not only requires extensive plumbing, but it is also difficult to clean, particularly to the extent required for use in pharmaceutical and food applications.